


【福华】黑暗（番外R）

by Jessica682



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica682/pseuds/Jessica682
Summary: 我居然才想来我写过这篇番外，我服了，我的记忆力还不如鱼！！黑化侦探请注意，NC 17请注意。Ooc属于我，各种美好属于他们。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 38





	【福华】黑暗（番外R）

你的手在他的身体上轻轻的划过，你的视线紧紧的咬住对方陷入沉睡而没有一丝防备的脸颊，轻轻的解开对方睡衣的扣子，当John坚实的胸膛刚刚暴露在空气中你就虔诚的亲吻上去。

你灵活的舌头在对方的胸膛上痴迷的舔舐着，向上移动你轻轻的啃咬着那小小的突出的喉结，感受着John下意识吞咽唾液时喉结轻轻的移动，你突然加大了吸允的力度，用自己的牙齿在对方的喉结上刮蹭着，像可怕的魔鬼要从对方的喉咙中汲取自己所渴望的鲜血，直到那个小小的凸起有了浅红色的印记。你知道这个印记在几个小时后会变成紫色的吻痕，那么明显的印在John的喉咙上，就如同刻上了Holmes的标记一般。 

你标记了John，这样的思想让你的眼神变得更加疯狂，你自己都没有察觉你嘴角翘起的痴迷的笑容，视线由John的脖颈移动到对方左侧的肩膀上，中弹的伤疤如同恶魔狰狞的利爪一般紧紧的抓在那里，原本应该丑陋的疤痕在你的眼里却迷人无比，你细密的吻落在那伤疤上，轻轻的吸允着，你观察着John微微皱起的眉头，肩膀微微发抖，无意识的想要躲过你对那敏感地方的舔弄，你顺从的离开了那令你痴迷的疤痕，低头向下将对方的浅褐色的乳头纳入口中咬弄着，一只手轻轻的搓弄蹂躏着另一个乳头，看着对方乳头顺从身体的反应开始肿胀变成樱红，那像是给你带上胸章一般令你的满足感开始膨胀。

你在大脑中记录着John每一秒钟的反应，一丝皱眉，一声无意识的呻吟，甚至是一缕加重的呼吸，都被你归档到你神圣的记忆宫殿之中，这是如此的美妙以至于让你心甘情愿的将这一切刻在最为明显的地方。你将已经半勃的阴莖隔着你昂贵的西裤摩擦着John的大腿内侧，这感觉妙不可言，性从来不会带给你比案子更多的快感，但是和John联系在一起的性，如同高纯度的可卡因一般在蚕食你的大脑，让你无法拒绝。你低下头隔着内裤舔舐着对方还未勃起的阴莖，慢慢的将内裤的布料濡湿，灵活的舌头变换着角度不放过任何一个地方，你轻笑着炙热的呼吸打在John微微抬头的阴莖上，你喜欢John身体诚实的反应，一把将对方毫无魅力的内裤脱掉，仔细照顾John可爱勃起的每一部分，轻咬着开始渗出前液的阴莖头部，舌头舔过颤抖阴莖上的突出的血管，你闲暇双手还不时搓弄着对方愈加沉重的双球，但你在John即将释放出来的时候，让他的阴莖滑出了你的口腔，拇指轻轻扣在急需宣泄的小孔上，玩弄般的抠弄了几下才让对方痛痛快快的释放了出来。

你看见对方潮红的脸颊，身体自然反应颤抖的大腿，以及在小腹上精液，现在你的嘴中满是John的味道。你本想现在结束这次美妙的探索，但在你即将离开John身体前，一声细小的呢喃传入了你的耳朵。

“Sher，Sherly……”你的眼神变得阴暗并且疯狂，你甚至没办法演绎现在John的潜意识中到底在经历着什么，你现在只知道John在叫你的名字，那一丝呻吟如同诱惑水手的塞壬之声一般，让你无法抽身，西裤中的阴莖硬的发疼，它在背离你的意识想要操进你身下美妙的身体里。

两秒钟的停滞后，你飞快的将身上的衣服脱掉，因此差点报废了你昂贵的衬衣，粗暴的打开在抽屉中备用的润滑剂，将经过润滑的手指草草的送入对方粉嫩的后穴，John轻哼出了声，你在知道自己过于着急了，但你根本没有办法停下把身下的身体狠狠贯穿的欲望，单纯的润滑工作就花掉了你十二分的自制力，骨节分明的手指毫不吝啬的触碰挤压着对方的前列腺，残忍的榨取着对方每一丝的呻吟，三根手指在后穴中抽插无阻，John原本软下去的阴莖再一次的打起了精神，你烦躁的抽出了手指，将硬的一敲就碎的阴莖抵在一张一合仿佛在邀请的穴口前，一只手抬起对方的腿，另一只手固定住对方的腰，没有一丝犹豫的操了进去。

还算充分的润滑起到了很大的作用，当你的阴莖全部进入到John迷人的身体里时，感受到炙热的内壁套弄着你的阴莖。让你无法克制的发出了一声呻吟，身下开始了沉重的冲刺，几乎完全的抽出，享受着John似乎是不满的呜咽，然后又用更重的力道顶了回去。

现在的John除了轻声的呻吟依旧没有一丝意识，头发一团糟，身上有着一层薄汗，阴莖兴奋的抵在肚子上，你想不出比迷人更适合现在John的赞美。

这不是你第一次做爱，但是这是唯一一次令你上瘾的性爱，它带给你的快感似乎有一个世纪那么长久，即使你知道这种形容可笑至极，但没有什么比这更棒的了，你快要发泄出来的时候将你的阴莖抽出，粗暴的将你们两个阴莖挤在一起狠狠的撞击着，直到你和John同时的射了出来。

你渐渐地平复了呼吸，找回了你的理智，黑暗的屋子内回归了平静，你不舍的拿起一边的纸巾，将John身上的精液简单的整理干净，期间你还问了问对方被汗水打湿的额头，如同一名甜蜜的情人一般。

你转过身在房间的角落寻找着什么，金属碰撞的声音在房间内突兀的响起，你转身走到John的身边“咔”，清脆的声音像是一种提醒John的双手被你牢牢地拷在了床头，你小心的调整着手铐的距离为了不会让对方的肌肉过于紧绷以至于酸痛。你起身用虔诚的眼神打量着仍然在药物作用下沉睡的John，微笑的穿好了衣服，走出了黑暗的房间。

在门外你果不其然的看到了自己尽职尽责的兄长，他的表情带着无奈与淡然，你有一搭没一搭的听着对方絮絮叨叨关于无用的道德的长篇大论，最后Mycroft挑着眉叹了口气用真诚的语气说着“你是我唯一的弟弟。”，你回报他了一个好似感谢的假笑，你知道无论怎样Mycroft还是会帮你解决一切的问题。

当你再次打开那扇门的时候，你知道在那片黑暗中迎接你的将是，一个诱人不已，一个毫无保留，一个完全属于你的John。

“Oh，my John.”恶魔的低语从你的唇间划过，无尽的黑暗微笑着邀请着你。

———————————END———————————


End file.
